Sable
by lycanlover1964
Summary: After a bad breakup 24 year old High School teacher Sable Jenkins finds her self stranded, broke down and dressed for a night on the town. But a handsome Embry Call comes to her rescue in more ways then one. Rated M for safety. EmbryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Sable POV

I walked slowly away from my broken down car. I couldn't believe my luck, I was miles from nowhere. Why did my luck keeping getting worse. I knew I shouldn't have left Seattle in my state of mind. I had just been dumped, after two years I was tossed away like the nothing more then an old pair of shoes. I had to get away. Ralphie had taken me out for a night on the town, which I hadn't known was going to be our last date. Good ole Ralphie figured it would be easier if we had one last date. Fucking idiot! I couldn't believe how cruel he was, so after our nice night out he took me to me home and kissed me, then dumped me. I packed my things, that is everything I hadn't thrown at him and left our studio apartment. I didn't know where to go, so I drove to the ferry, drove on and sulked all the way to Bremerton. Then I just started to drive, I know I should have checked my oil when I gassed up at the 7 11, but I so wanted to get moving again. When the engine began knocking somewhere on the outskirts of LaPush, I knew I had killed my Old Faithful.

So here I was twenty miles between Forks and LaPush, on what I read on the map was the Quileute Indian Reservation. My stupid pre paid phone of course had no service and wouldn't you know I was still wearing my best party dress and heels. After a mile I was basically dragging my little gold shoulder bag, I so hated the outdoors. It had been nearly an hour since I broke down and not one car had passed me. I couldn't believe I had taken this route. As I walked on I thought I heard the sound of a motor, I was afraid to turn around, the vehicle might just be my imagination. The loud motor seemed to be running quite fast, it was loud and got considerably louder as it came closer. Then it rumbled past me at about 60 mph. The wind caused my hair to swirl around my head. Then the old pickup seemed to go out of control and ran toward the ditch. I covered my eyes, I didn't want to see them wreck. The driver hit the brakes and burned rubber for nearly 50 ft. Then the driver and two passengers hopped out.

Embry POV.

Seth, Colin and I were headed back to LaPush, after dropping Jake off at the Cullens. When we passed a broke down VW Bug on the side of the road. We went about a mile and a half further and saw a bright red scarf lying on the rode. We were puzzled, we continued on and as we rounded the bend in the road we sped past a curvy Anglo chick with long wavy brown hair and legs that went on for ever, she was wearing high heels and a dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Our eyes were locked on the beauty when I noticed I was headed for the ditch and hit the brakes. I left massive skid marks behind us and nearly flipped my old Chevy step side. When we came to a stop we piled out and all looked at the skid mark and then at the girl. She was standing there with her hands covering her face, apparently she hadn't wanted watch us crash and burn.

As we stood there she finally spread her fingers and peeked through.

"Oh! Thank Goodness! You're all okay." She stated as she trotted up to us. I looked at her shoes. How in the world was she moving so fast on those things. "I'm so glad you stopped though. Can you help me, my Bug took a powder?" She kept coming closer. I looked over at Seth and Colin, their mouths were both open wide in disbelief. I shook my head and waited for her to reach us.

"Oh! Thank you for waiting." She said and looked at my bros. "You know, you're going to attract flies with your mouths open like that." She reached out and pushed Seth's mouth shut with her finger tips. I couldn't stand it, I burst out laughing. Seth and Colin snapped out of it and glared at me.

"You could have told us we were gawking." Colin raged at me. Seth was still staring at the girl, his face a little more flushed then usual. I appraised the chick again and noticed that she was lovely, but probably only about 5'1 with out her shoes. A tiny Anglo chick standing there looking like she had just stepped off the pages of a modeling magazine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sable's POV

"Hi, I'm Sable Jenkins." I stated and held out my hand to the tallest of the three boys. He was very handsome, with collar length black hair and dark obsidian eyes. He finally took my hand and shook it. "I'm Embry Call." He stated, then smiled, he had the most amazing smile and his teeth were perfect. Then I did the same to the next boy, the one I had touched. He shook my hand, looking like he might faint. The third boy shook my hand and began to caress the back of it with his thumb. He smiled and his eyes moved over me, he licked his lips, I ended our contact feeling quite flushed.

I was getting quite impatient, I didn't want to impose, but I needed to get my car to a garage and get out of these damn heels. I smiled at the boys, then looked at their pickup. I knew it had to able to tow my little car with no problem.

"I know I'm not being patient, but is there any way, you might be able to tow my car to a repair shop and help me find a motel, my feet are killing me." I said and then tried to wait without tapping my foot on the ground.

"Sure, come on, get in the front. We'll take you back to your Bug, then we'll tow it to LaPush. We don't have any motels really. There's a resort, but you're welcome stay at my place. We have an extra room and my mom wouldn't mind." Embry stated, looking at me with that glorious smile.

"A resort. That sounds a bit above my present means. If you're sure your mom won't mind, I'll go to your house." I answered and returned his smile, although I knew mine wasn't even close to the brilliance of his. He sent another smile my way and I felt flash of liquid fire run through my body.

Embry's POV

She was going to stay at my house, maybe Jake wouldn't be able to fix her car for a while. I smiled at her again and I could have sworn that her exposed skin flushed a petal pink. It made my body tremble just thinking that I might have that kind of power over hers. I hoped that she didn't notice my trembling hands. Man if I get anymore excited, I might just phase while driving.

I knew that Jake wasn't home, but his dad wouldn't mind if we dropped off the Bug for Jake. Especially since the lovely lady sitting next to me was figuring to pay him for his time and the parts. We got to the Bug, Seth and Colin jumped out of the back of my truck and hooked the tow chain to it, then to my truck. Seth took the keys that Sable held out to him and got behind the wheel of the Bug. Colin got in the passenger side of my truck and had Sable move over. We drove another 10 miles and arrived in LaPush, then drove to Jake's. After talking to Billy who wheeled himself onto the porch, we left him the keys and Sable had us help her load her possession into the back of the truck. Seth and Colin jumped in with the luggage and Sable climbed up front with me. I drove to my house and Seth and Colin had already grabbed her things by the time we got out. We entered the house and I took Sable to meet my mom. She was in the kitchen baking cookies for the picnic that would be starting at 10a.m the next day.

"Mom, this is Sable. Her car broke down east of town and I told her she could use the guest room until Jake gets her car going again." I stated and then looked at my Mom.

"It's nice to meet you Sable, I'm Linda. Embry will show you where the room is. I'd shake your hand, but I'm cover in cookie dough." She smiled at Sable then went back to her baking.

Sable and I went up the stairs and into the third door down. I placed her luggage on the double bed. Here it is, the bathroom is just down the hall. If you need anything just yell." I walked back down stairs to see if I could steal a few cookies from my mom and found Seth and Colin already being yelled at. "Don't you even try grabbing any, boy!" my mom yelled, then waved the plastic spatula at me. Seth and Colin were both holding their fore arms where my mom had most likely smacked them with the utensil.


	3. Chapter 3

Sable's POV

They all seemed so nice. I opened my bags and grabbed my favorite capris, white spaghetti strap tank, undies and a pair of slip on flats. Then I walked down the hall, the first door I tried next to my room was definitely a boy's room. The next door was a large spacious bathroom. I figured the last door must be Linda's room. I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror as I closed the door. I looked terrible, my hair was totally wind blown and frizzy, my make up was running, my shoes were dirty and my dress was no longer form fitting, I felt a wave of embarrassment, to think those boys were so nice even though I looked this bad. I turned back to the door and noticed there was no lock, "Okay.

I guess they just knock first, I hope." I stripped quickly and grabbed a towel, hung it on the rack and turned on the shower, after it was warm I got in and quickly washed, then I remembered my shaver and hair supplies were in the over night case on the bed. I was about to grab the towel and run to the room when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it." I called.

"Embry, I was wondering if you need anything." He asked and I was sure I heard Collin and Seth snickering next to him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. Could you be a dear and go in my room and grab the overnight case and bring it to me?" I asked and heard someone bump into the door as if they had jerked because of a surprise attack.

"Yeah sure." Embry stated and the other boys were whispering about letting them know if he was able to see anything. He was gone for a few minutes then returned and knocked on the door again. "Here it is."

"Embry Hun, I'm in the shower could you bring it in?" I asked and waited as the door opened very slowly. He entered and closed the door.

"Okay, here it is." He stammered.

"Oh and Hun could you open it and grab me out my shampoo, conditioner and my shaver, thanks?" I asked again.

"Okay." I heard him open the case and catch the lid before it hit the mirror, then rummage in the case. "Okay, he stated and held them out to me."

"Honey, I can't reach them way over there, bring them to the shower. I'll open the door a bit." I stated and he moved slowly over to the door. I peeked out and watched him move towards the door slowly while keeping his head turned the other way. He was so cute.

"Here." he stated and dropped them in the shower and nearly ran out of the room. I couldn't help laughing, he must be nearly eighteen, yet he is so innocent. "Thank you, Hun." I called, interrupting the whispering outside the door. I heard intakes of air and then silence, I finished my shower, then got out and started getting ready to enter the civilized world again. As I was nearly finished I heard Linda as she yelled at the boys at the top of the stairs.

"You boys get away from that door and leave that young woman alone!"

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison and then the door to Embry's room slammed shut.

As I got dressed and grabbed all of my things. I heard the boys talking again. I put my ear to the wall and heard Collin teasing Embry.

"Man you're such a pussy, if I would have been in there I would have got me at least an eyeful. Maybe even something more." Collin stated and then Seth spoke up.

"No you wouldn't have. You would have ran home and hid your head under your pillow."

Seth stated laughing.

"Will what would you have done, Sethy poo." Collin asked.

"I would have taken her stuff to her and left." Seth stated and smiled his sweet innocent smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Pussy." Collin stated again.

I left the bathroom and entered my room then after putting stuff away, went to Embry's bedroom door. I knocked and heard him say to come in. I stuck my head in just a bit and smiled. "You know that voices carry from your room into the bathroom, don't you." Then I left. As I shut the door, Collin cursed and Embry yelled at him for talking so loud.

"Now my mom's going to kill us, hope you're happy moron." Embry stated and hit Collin with his English book.

"Ouch! That book is heavy, cut it out." Collin stated and ducked again.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I hoped that Linda wouldn't mind if I got a glass of water or juice. As I entered the kitchen I saw Linda putting the cookies in a basket. She turned and smiled as I walked through the archway.

"Hi Sable, hope the boys didn't bother you to much." Linda stated.

"No, they were just being teenage boys." I answered.

"So where are traveling from?" Linda asked,

"Seattle, I'm not really traveling, it's more of an escape." I stated.

"Oh, tell me what happened?" Linda asked looking at me kindly.

"Well, the reason I was dressed the way I was, is because my boyfriend of two years asked me to go out on the town with him, then he took me back to our apartment, kissed me and then conveniently dumped me." Linda looked at me and covered her heart with her hand. A tear escaped her eye, but she allowed me to finish my story. "After I threw most of my stuff at his head, I packed my bags, grabbed my laptop, hopped in my bug and just left. I wasn't sure where I planned on going, I just had to get away. I took the big ferry to Bremerton and drove until I broke down. I should have checked the oil on the way." I ended my story and smiled sadly.

"Oh you poor dear, I know exactly how you feel. My boyfriend of several years left when I was six months pregnant with Embry, but I was in my home town so he left and I stayed, but I would never do a thing differently, because I have Embry and he is my treasure." Linda told her own story and then smiled.

"I'm sorry, my problems don't seem anything compared to yours." I stated and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Do you know what you'll do after your car is fixed?" She asked.

"I really haven't given it much thought, I was working for the school district there, but I know I am never going back to Seattle." I answered.

"What work did you do for the schools?" She asked even more interested.

"I was a high school math and history teacher." I stated, wondering what she was thinking.

"I might have a solution to your problem." She stated smiling widely. I looked at her and smiled in anticipation. "We have a couple of openings at the High School, I'll talk to Mr. Avery and see if he'll give you an interview. I teach art and music, we could car pool." She stated and then finished her work.

"That sounds wonderful, I would really like that." I stated and then giggled when my stomach growled.

"Oh dear, when was the last time you ate?" She asked looking ashamed, "I should have made you dinner."

"It's been a while, I guess since last night at around 8 pm." I stated then swayed abit.

"You sit down and I'make you a nice plate." I did as I was told. A few minutes later she put a plate of leftovers in front of me, everything tasted delicious and I ate ravenously.

After helping with the dishes, I headed for bed.

I slept until I heard a crash and the boys seemed to be sneaking out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next morning I woke and dressed in my school teacher clothes, which were a nice dress that reached just above the knees and a pair of casual day pumps. I pulled my thick mass of waves into a ponytail and put on light makeup. I grabbed my casual bag and transferred all of my things from my gold bag. At the bottom of the stairs I met Linda who was waiting for me. We rode in her car to the school and I waited in the office lobby while she spoke to the principle. Five minutes later she exited and told me to go in. Within another 5 minutes the principle looked up my work history on the Educational Data Base and had me fill out a W-4 and the other necessary employment forms. He shook my hand and then gave me a map of the school and circled the room I would be assigned too.**_

_**I would be teaching math half of the day and world history the other half. I thanked him profusely and left the office giving Linda the thumbs up.**_

"_**When do you start?" she asked.**_

"_**In about 20 minutes." I stated and smiled at her.**_

_**The first class of Math went very smooth, I had 15 students in all. There were no significant problems, the girls were polite and the boys were quiet. Freshmen usually were since they were pretty much the brunt of every other grade. My second hour class was more trying. I had a boy named Brady that wouldn't stop staring at me and two of the girls completely ignored me. I went to the Teacher's lounge and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed back toward the room. **_

_**Embry's POV**_

_**I stood in the hall next to my locker, Seth and Collin stood nearby talking about the new Harley Davidson he had seen in a shop window when they had gone with Jared to Tacoma. Just as I grabbed my Science book I heard Brady yelling from down the hall.**_

"_**Hey guys!" he yelled again.**_

"_**What?" I asked in an irritated tone of voice.**_

"_**I just got out of second hour math, you know we got a new teach, cause old Mrs. Crane broke her leg and her doctor put her on permanent disability, anyway the new teacher is a fox!" Brady stated then the bell rang and he headed for his third hour. Seth and Collin headed for third hour math.**_

_**I wondered how much of fox the teacher really was since Brady was not that good of a judge of women.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Seth's POV

I walked into my math class with Collin and took our seats, as the second bell sounded, the teacher walked in and Brady was right, she was a fox. A very familiar fox. There before us stood Embry's house guest Ms. Sable Jenkins. I looked over and saw that Collin was staring just like I was. I couldn't wait to tell Embry, then I thought about it. It would be hilarious to let him come with out any further warning. After class I caught Collin by the hand and told him we shouldn't tell Embry, just let him find out on his own. Collin agreed and we avoided him and snuck to our Science class by going down the other hall.

Embry's POV

I waited for the guys, but they never showed, the first bell rang and I made a mad dash for Math class. I took my seat and waited as the other students filed in then, looked down as I opened my book to my homework and looked up when the door slammed lightly shut. There standing in the front of the class at her desk, was Sable. Her dress was different, but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

As I sat there I felt myself growing very hot, hotter then usual. My breath was coming in pants and I was sweating profusely. Sable notice me and walked over.

"Embry, are you sick?" She asked and placed her hand on my forehead, I could feel my body tensing and eyes dilated. "You're very hot. Do you want to go and lay down in the nurse's office?" I shook my head and felt myself tensing again when I smelt her light perfume. I knew I was about to phase. "What can I do to help you?" She stated and I nearly died as a low growl tried to erupt from my throat. "Well let me know if you get to feeling any worse." She stated and moved back to her desk. She picked up the math book and began telling the class the assignment for the day.

Sable's POV

I felt so bad for Embry, sitting all class without complaining, I knew something was wrong with him. He just denied it and stayed put. When the bell rang he slowly rose and headed out the door. After the class had left I went to the office and looked up Embry to check and see if he had any sicknesses. There was nothing, but I did notice that he was about to celebrate his 18th birthday in about three weeks. I also noticed that he was a Senior and that he only needed three credits to graduate. He had finished all of his Senior classes in his regular Senior year. Now he just needed the three, which would be completed at the end of the semester. He would be a High School graduate in December before Christmas break.

I entered my class again and soon my History students entered, many were the same students from math. Brady, Seth and Collin were in this class together. The last hour Embry was in my class again and he just smiled strangely and shook his head.

After school I rode home with Linda and Embry stayed in his room. At dinner he ate silently and refused to look at me. I guess he didn't like that I was his school teacher.

I had so loved seeing his brilliant smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Embry's POV**

**I couldn't believe my mom, she had gotten Sable a job teaching at my school. She was a good teacher, but it made my life completely insane. How was I going to survive nine weeks of her being my teacher twice a day. The only thing was that I had no other choice and I needed the credits to graduate. Nine weeks, nine long weeks.**

**I hated going on patrol, just the thought of the pack seeing into my mind made me want to crawl into a hole and bury myself.**

**Sam would be fine, but the rest were going to tease me miserably. **

**I hoped that I had enough strength to hide the truth from them. They would never let me live it down if they knew I had just imprinted on my High School Math and History Teacher. I would be the joke of the decade. But every time I saw her I nearly phased. I wanted her, more then anything in the world. Her scent, touch, breath caused me to become over heated. If she smiled at me eyes would instantly dilate. Nine weeks, I can do this, I have to.**

**I just wanted to graduate and then grab her and run off to the mountains and, I had to stop right there. If I kept thinking like that I wouldn't be able to survive without touching her.**

**That night I ran to the meet up point in human form. I figured the longer I kept my thoughts to myself the better.**

**Sam and the others was there already, all in wolf form. He looked at me and I knew I had to change. I phased quickly and then put my block up. He knew I blocked his thoughts and yelled with his mind in his Alpha voice to drop the block, I could not resist and soon my thoughts were flowing for all to see.**

_**Sam~ What was with the block, Embry**_

_**Embry~ Self preservation.**_

_**Jacob~ Don't be ridiculous.**_

_**Jared~ Don't worry bro, you can't help who you imprint on.**_

_**Quil~ So don't worry, you'll be graduated in just a few weeks.**_

_**Paul~ Your school teacher, ha ha.**_

_**Embry, Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil~ Shut up Paul!**_

_**Seth~ Sorry we're late, but… No! you imprinted on Sable. Damn it!**_

_**Collin~ What did I miss?**_

_**Seth~ Call imprinted on Sable! **_

_**Collin~ What! Damn it!**_

_**Seth~ I know, huh?**_

_**Leah~ What are you all so upset about?**_

_**Paul~ Embry imprinted on his math teacher!**_

_**Sam, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Collin, Quil~ Shut up Paul!**_

_**Brady~ What happened?**_

_**Paul~ Embry imprinted on his math teacher! Ha!**_

_**Sam, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Collin, Quil, Leah~ Shut up Paul!**_

_**Brady~ Really, Wow! She's hot, I'm mean playboy centerfold hot!**_

_**Paul~ Really? Show us Embry!**_

_**Embry~ Fine!**_

**I let my mind flow free and they all saw the first time Sable and I met, the bathroom, while she was sleeping and I had slipped in to watch her, and in the class room.**

_**Paul~ I never had a teacher that looked like that.**_

_**Leah~ Oh brother, can we just start the patrol already.**_

_**Sam~ I agree, let's go!**_

**I ran the border to the east with Seth, Collin and Brady, and wished I could mute them, the constant questions about Sable were driving me crazy. The more they talked about her the more I wanted to abandon patrol, return to my house and kidnap her.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sable's POV

I knew Embry wasn't feeling well, he felt so hot, he ate quickly at dinner last night never paying attention to me, never smiling. Then I heard him leave through his bedroom window after I had gone to bed and I hadn't heard him come back this morning. I felt horrible. Why did I feel so desolate. It was like the warmth of the sun had been flicked off, like the bathroom light as you left the room.

I needed to see his beautiful smile, hear his laugh, feel his warm skin. "Oh my Goodness! I was falling for a student! This was the one thing I could not and would not do! I decided to keep him at a distance, surely he had felt it too and it made him feel uncomfortable. Damn it! I feel raunchy!" I stated to myself as I went for a walk, I ended up on the beach. It was beautiful. As I walked I met a man jogging on the beach, he stopped and smiled at me. His long black hair hung lose down his back. His bare chest glowed with glistening sweat.

"Hi, my name's Sable Jenkins." I stated and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Caleb Walker." The handsome man stated. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"No, I just moved here. I teach Math and World History at the High School." I answered.

"Will that's ironic, I teach Physical Education there. Would you like to get a cup of coffee or tea?" Caleb asked, he was so handsome, and definitely over the age of 21.

"Yes I would, that would be great." I answered and thought I felt my heart rip in half. I ignored the feeling. I had to stop thinking about Embry Call.

"Great, I'll go clean up and pick you up in an hour. What's your address?" Caleb smiled at me and I blushed slightly.

"I don't know the address right off hand, but I am boarding at Linda Call's house, if you have a cell, I'll give you my number." I stated and watched as he took a small flip phone out of the pocket of his sweat pants. I gave him my number and he closed his cell phone. We parted ways and as I walking back toward the Call house my phone rang. I answered it and smiled. "That was quick."

"I wanted to make sure you gave me your real number." Caleb Walker stated and chuckled. "I know where the Call house is. I'll see you in a few." He stated.

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to talking to an adult." I said.

"I don't doubt that, Call and his friends are a handful, but everyone of them have top grades in P.E." He stated and chuckled again. I was starting to enjoy that chuckle, but that gorgeous smile kept creeping into my mind's eye. I had to stop thinking about Embry Call, I was honestly hoping that meeting Caleb Walker was destiny.

An hour later Caleb showed up at the Call house on a big black Harley, his hair hung smooth and shiny down his back, he wore a bright white A-shirt, leaving his muscular arms bare. The tight Levi's he wore were worn and fit his muscular legs perfectly and his out fit ended in black Harley Davidson boots. He was raw male sexuality and my heart gave that now familiar pull. I smiled at the beauty of this man, I was very glad that I put on my black capris, my black flats and a black v-neck tee shirt. Caleb took off his sunglasses and gave me a head to toe appraisal. Then grinned, it was a heart stopping sight. This man was too perfect. As I climbed on the bike behind him and put my arms around his waste, I thought I heard a low menacing growl coming from the Call's garage. As Caleb started the bike and we headed for our date, I looked back at the Call's and thought I saw a huge animal run out of their garage and head for the nearby forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Embry's POV

I knew I had heard a motorcycle, but I had never dreamed that Mr. Walker would be at my house. Then I saw my Sable, she went out and began talking to Mr. Walker.

Then he took off his sunglasses and looked my woman over, then grinned. Next thing I new she was climbing on the back of his big black Harley. I couldn't stand it I jumped out of my window and phased in mid-air and growled loudly, the pain just hurt to much, my heart felt as though it had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I needed to talk to Sam, I needed to know what to do. I needed guidance before I ripped my Physical Education Teacher to pieces in a jealous rage. I ran faster then I had ever run before, my heart was breaking, body dying inside, with each step my love, my imprint was falling for someone else. I felt a the sound before I heard it, a mournful sound. And it was coming from me.

I went to Sam as soon as I opened his door, I stood there shaking, my human form dripping with sweat, my eyes full of my pain. He didn't need me to say anything, he just walked out the back door and I followed. We entered the woods and we both phased. I let my thoughts flow unhindered. I kept my head down, not wanting to look him in the eye. After everything was out in the open, we phased back and dressed. He looked at me and then smiled.

"There is only one thing you can do, Embry you have to always be there for her, when she needs you you'll know before she does. That's when you'll know that she feels the same for you. Then you must tell her the truth about us. She will understand eventually, but she won't run away either." Sam stated and then patted my back as though to give me a little more added support. "Now go and keep watch over her, she'll need it. She is as confused as you are heartbroken."

I took what he said and I acted on it, I started watching over her, never letting her get more then 50 feet out of my sight. When she went on dates with Walker, I was nearby.

She had been seeing him for a month when he finally kissed her, she kissed him back, but to my immense happiness she didn't seem to enjoy it. The following day they went to the beach, I followed behind. I found a place on the beach nearby and waited always on guard.


	10. Chapter 10

Sable's POV

I had been seeing Caleb for several weeks when he kissed me. The anticipation I had up to that moment was quite girlishly fascinated. The kiss though nice was lacking feeling on my part. I just didn't feel right, I felt as though I had just been unfaithful. All I could think about is that Embry had quit school at the same time I started seeing Caleb and he had moved out of the house and in with Sam and Emily. I felt the cause for this, Linda didn't blame me, she blamed herself for talking me into teaching.

Today, Caleb was taking me to the beach, I hoped that it would be fun, but I just couldn't seem to feel anything for him past friendship. He was a good man, but not the one for me. I knew that now, the kiss was more like I was kissing a cousin then a boyfriend. We went to the beach, we played in the surf, then he took me for a swim in to the underwater caves. They were beautiful, the coral, the sea life. As we were checking out one of the many caves, we got separated and everything seemed to look the same, like a maze. I swam out of one caverns and then found my self in another, I was loosing oxygen quickly and began trying to see any air pockets. I found one and drew in as much air as possible. Then I went looking for my way out again, but it was just another cavern, I knew I would drown soon, I knew I was going to die. My mind began to race and all I could see was that smile, that beautiful ray of sunshine. "I love you." I said to the vision of Embry swimming towards me and then I was gone.

Embry's POV

Walker took my love and was playing in the surf, soon they were running toward the tidal pools, he was going to take her to the underwater caves. They were going to look at all the wonders of the sea. They went down and I knew she would be enjoying the beautiful coral and sea life.

I watched for several minutes, then I felt an aching in my heart like I had never felt before, I knew that my love, my life was dying. She must have gotten turned around in the maze of caverns. I ran so fast that I was a blur and dove in the pool at the same time that Walker came up for a breath, he went back under a frantic look in his eye. I knew he cared for her too, but she was mine. I would not let her be taken from me. As I swam by my senses I found her grasping at her throat, when she saw me her eyes widened and she smiled. I shook my head for her to not to speak. She mouthed the words 'I love you.' Then she went still her eyes focused on nothing I screamed in my mind and grabbed her arm pulling her to the surface, she hadn't known how close to escape she had been. We broke the surface and I put my arm around her to keep her head above water and swam quickly to the shore. As soon as we were on the beach I began trying to resuscitate her. First getting the water out of her lungs then using CPR. I felt my tears dampening my face and hers as I breathed into her. I went back and forth from her mouth to pumping my hands on her chest, but nothing. Walker soon took over on her chest and together we worked over her. After several minutes Walker gave up, but I couldn't, I just couldn't let her die. I blew into her mouth again and then couldn't take it any longer. I screamed.

"I love you! You hear me, I love you! Don't leave me!" I burst in to tears and pumped her chest again, one, two, three, four, breath, one, two, three, four, breath, then I felt it, I felt her cough when I went to breath into her. I set her up and she gagged as she spit the remaining water out of her lungs. She coughed again, and again, then took a long rasping breath and then another. I cradled her to me, rocking her gently.

"Take me home." She stated to me. I lifted her effortlessly into my arms and carried her as she circled my neck with her arms and placed her head on my chest. I didn't stop, even when I opened the door to the house and noticed Sam, Billy and my mother sitting in the front room. My mother covered her mouth with her hand in shock as she saw me cradling Sable, I continued up the stairs and took her to the bathroom, I grabbed a towel and rapped it around her. Rubbing her dry, then I carried her to the room and flew the covers down and placed her on the sheet and covered her up. I was just about to go to the chair next to her bed when she grabbed my hand. "Don't go Embry." I couldn't move, my love had asked me to stay and I couldn't leave her, and I never would. Not again. I sat on the floor next to her bed, watching her sleep, her hands holding my hand and arm in a vice grip. Several hours later she woke and looked at me, she smiled. Her eyes were bloodshot and I knew she must hurt all over. She loosened her grip on my arm and went to sit up.

"I need to take a shower, well you be here when I'm through?" She asked, all of her love and hope in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with out you." I stated and she seemed to let out a breath she must have been holding. I stood and helped her up, she rubbed her chest and then looked at me. "Thank you for saving my life." Then she looked into my eyes and slowly raised up and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart soared.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sable's POV**_

_**He had saved me, he stayed with me for hours and yet he never asked for anything in return, he never whined or complained. I loved him more then I could put into words.**_

_**As I walked to the bathroom, I knew he was watching, making sure I was alright. I took a quick shower and washed my hair. Then wrapped an oversized towel around me and walked back to the bedroom. He was still standing where I had left him.**_

"_**Sable, I need to shower too." He stated and I nodded.**_

_**As I waited for him to return I put on my night gown and crawled into the bed, I was so cold. Embry returned wearing a pair of shorts and his smile. I turned the bed down on the empty side and looked at him. "Embry, I am so cold. Can you hold me for awhile?" I asked. He walked over and crawled in covering himself then pulled me too him tightly and put his leg over mine. The heat from his body was like sleeping with a body sized hot water bottle. I soon fell to sleep in his arms. The following morning I called Mr. Avery and quit my job. I just couldn't remain in that place.**_

_**I crawled back into bed with Embry and snuggled up to him facing him. He opened his eyes and smiled. I moved in and kissed him, soon our kiss became passionate. I pulled away and smiled at him. I knew I had found my soul mate and I was not to push him away again.**_

"_**I love you, Embry Call." I stated and kissed him softly. He smiled and deepened our kiss, then raised his head.**_

"_**I love you, too. I have something I have to tell you. Don't be frightened, I'll never do anything to hurt you." He stated and got out of the bed and uncovered me. "Come with me, my love."**_

_**I didn't think, I only did what he asked. He opened the window and jumped out landing on the ground lithely. Then he looked up at me and smiled. "Jump, I'll catch you." Again I didn't think, just did what he said. I jumped and he caught me in his strong arms cradling me to him. He carried me in to the woods and sat me on my feet then stripped off his shorts. I looked at him quizzically. He just chuckled and held up his hand for me to wait. I stood watching my beautiful man, then he began to tremble and the next thing I knew was that an immense wolf was standing in front of me. At first I was confused, then I put it all together. I smiled sadly. Then he phased back to Embry.**_

"_**What's the matter?" he asked and walked to me, not worrying about his nakedness.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that day that Caleb and I first started seeing each other. I thought that my feelings for you had caused you discomfort and so I felt I needed to find a way to forget you. If I had known that you felt the same way about me, I would have quit my job before today." Embry smiled and then looked at me sternly.**_

"_**You quit your job today?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes, now you can go back and graduate. I don't want to keep you from getting a good education." I stated.**_

"_**Silly, I already got my GED. You wouldn't have had to quit." Embry smiled and then kissed the top of my head. "You were saying about that first day you and Walker went out."**_

"_**Yes, if I had known how you felt, I wouldn't have ever gone with him. I see you that day, you growled and then ran out of your garage and into the woods. In your wolf form."**_

_**I stated and he smiled.**_

"_**So my shape shifting doesn't bother you?" He asked smiling.**_

"_**No, it just makes you more special." I stated and kissed his cheek.**_

"_**I'm glad, I imprinted on you, you know." Embry stated and caressed my back with his fingers.**_

"_**So that's why my heart felt like it had ripped in half when I told Caleb I would go out with him." I stated and smiled as Embry touched my hair.**_

"_**So you had already imprinted back, but you didn't know what was happening." Embry stated and then kissed my lips softly, caressing my back through my thin nightgown.**_

_**My arms circled his waist and then I remembered his shorts were lying on the ground near us. **_

"_**You should get dressed. Then could we go back and get warm?" I asked and he nodded while he redressed. We returned to the house and Embry put me on his back, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Then he jumped to his window and entered. He let me down and then led me to my bedroom. We crawled back under the covers and he held me through the night.**_


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning we took turns showering, then we dressed and went to talk to Linda. Embry wanted her to know everything and he wanted her to be alright with it.

We talked to her about his phasing, but she told him that Sam and Billy had already explained how that went and Sam had phased in front of her.

Then they told her how they felt about each other. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I knew about that before either of you did. I can see people in love a mile off." She stated and laughed. We stood and hugged her too us.

"We want to get married, as soon as possible." Embry stated.

"Of course, where do you want the wedding?" Linda asked and then smiled. "Maybe on the beach, near the tidal pools." She stated and looked at us.

We smiled and looked at each other, it had been the place where our love had finally come to the fore front of our lives. "Yes, that would be perfect." We stated in unison and then smiled at each other and hugged.

Embry kissed me and smiled. "I've got to go talk to Sam and Emily, then to the rest of the pack." He gave me one more smile then headed out the door.

I knew that I would need to call my family, I had never married before and they would want to meet Embry and his family. I just hoped that they would be happy for us. My family were not what you would call normal, basically they were quite strange to most people, but I loved them dearly. I would ask my mother, Monique Sorenson to give me away, as my dad had passed away many years before. I had no brothers, but several sisters, six to be exact. Three older who were happily married and three younger who were all in high school, though my mother hated that they were in a huge city like Seattle. She had often thought of moving to a smaller town. As I gritted my teeth and found my nerve to call my family, I remembered my sister Chiffon's wedding, it had been very simple and perfect, until my mom had brought out her moon charts and symbols, then the grooms family who were Christians went ballistic. It would've ruined the wedding, but the seven of us stood up for our mom and so did Henry, Chiffon's groom. Then at Moreen's wedding to a man named Kevin O'Toole, the moon charts bothered a few people, but it hadn't been the chaos of Chiffon's day. Although at Galatea's wedding the moon signs were stopped before they even started. Galatea's groom was Shelby Kent and his family were devout in their faith.

So the nerves began to build and build, making me jump at everything. Linda kept watching me and then smiled when I jumped when she had been talking to me and then put her hand on my shoulder. "Sable, please come sit down, have some hot tea and tell me what has you acting like a long tailed cat in a roomful of rocking chairs." She stated and patted the chair next to her.

I explained everything and she smiled. "Don't worry, we have respect for the moon, the stars and the sun, no one well be offended." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Now stop worrying and lets get started on the rolls and cupcakes, we have still got ten batches to go." She stood and took a batch of rolls out of the oven and as I used a pastry brush and covered each with a coating of butter, she put a batch of twenty-four cup cakes in the oven. Then we put the cooled rolls in a basket and the cooled cupcakes into the special carriers she had. By the end of the day we had made 48 rolls and 96 cupcakes in varies flavors. As we packed the last cupcake Embry came in the house with Seth, Colin and Brady. Linda eyed them suspiciously.

That night I finally called my Mom and sisters from my cell phone, Embry held my hand as I dialed the first number. We were sitting on the deck at the Clearwaters', I looked out to the tables that had a large canopy over them. The food was covering two of the four tables. The phone rang twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello, Mom, Mom… No I'm not a in trouble. No I'm not in Seattle. Mom! Okay now listen for a minute. I'm sorry I yelled. Okay. Okay. Yes. Now please listen, Mom I'm getting married." I had to quickly pull the phone away from my ear. "No it isn't Ralphie, I know you never liked him. Yes I know he was a creep. Mom! Okay, my fiancée's name is Embry Call, I know it's an unusual name. I'm glad you like the sound of it. No he's younger then me. I don't know if his friends would like to meet the girls, I guess. No I'm in LaPush. Just a minute and I'll explain where that is. No it's not in France. It's on the coast, it's located on the Quileute Indian Reservation. Yes here in Washington. Of course your invited. Mom, Mom, Mom! Okay, I called to tell you and to ask you to give me away. Oh Mom don't cry, I know you miss him. I'm glad you're honored to do it. Mom, I have to call the sisters. Yes I love you too. Kiss, kiss." I had just become mentally drained and I still had six calls to make.

The next calls went better, but I ended up with a Made of Honor and five Bridesmaids. I knew it would work, cause Embry had wanted Jacob to be his Best Man and Seth, Sam, Colin, Brady, Jared, Paul, Quil to be his Groomsmen, Claire and Renesmee would be the flower girls, Emily, Kim and Rachel would also be Bridesmaids, so we needed one more Groomsmen, but then I remembered that Leah said she wanted to be in the wedding but she refused to wear a dress. She would be the extra Grooms person. ..


	13. Chapter 13

"Is that all of your family and friends you want to invite?" Embry asked as he stroked my back.

"No, I actually have on other, he's my very best friend and has always been there for me, but he moved to Anchorage, so I have been in touch with him much lately. He works for the Alaskan Wildlife Department. But I could never leave him out of the happiest day of my life." I stated and looked at Embry.

"I love you, I nearly lost you." Embry smiled sadly.

"I love you, too. You are my savior, my protector, my life." I stated and leaned against him. Our lips touched and we kissed tenderly, Embry pressing me to him gently as though I was a fine piece of ancient lace.

"Honey, I won't break." I stated and caressed his face with my hand. He pulled me tighter to him, but still went easy.

"I better call Jordon." I stated and picked up the phone again. I dialed my friend's number and let it ring, after three rings someone answered.

"Hello." A familiar male voice answered.

"Hi You little stud muffin!" I stated happily.

"Sable, Baby where are you? Still in Seattle?" He asked with excitement.

"No, Sweetheart, I'm in LaPush. I've got a surprise!" I stated and then squealed.

"What is it Darling." Jordon cooed.

"I've found my soul mate, Dearest, I'm getting married!" I screeched into the phone.

"Oh, Baby that's wonderful. Whose the lucky guy?" Jordon asked and I knew he was smiling.

"Baby, his name is Embry Call, he is tall dark and handsome, just like you." I stated and smiled as I knew what his response would be.

"See, I told you Ralphie was too damn pale for you." He joked and I burst out laughing.

"Will you come to the wedding, Love?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Will I don't know, see I have been contemplating on calling you and telling you that I have been reassigned." Jordon stated soberly.

"Oh, Baby, where?" I felt my eyes brim with tears, I knew it would be somewhere far, far away and he wouldn't be able to come to the wedding.

"Well Honey, I don't know if you ever heard of it before, it's a really out of the way place." He stated and I could hear the hint of mystery in his voice.

"Please Jordon, tell me." I cried into the phone.

"Now let me see, where did I put that piece of paper with the pronounciation." He stammered and I heard a shuffling of papers.

"Jordon! Jordon Levi Wright! You tell me now!" I stated loudly at him.

"Ok, calm down Sweet Cheeks. Oh here it is! Okay it is Foarkase." He pronounced the name and I wrinkled my forehead in concentration.

"Foarkase, where is that located." I asked.

"Let's see 57.4 degrees North Latitude by 23.5 degrees West Longitude." He stated, I was nearly crawling into the phone by now, I was going to go insane. Then I heard what sounded like a low rumbling chuckle.

"Jordon!" I called to him in my mean teacher voice.

"Okay, Baby look it up on the globe." He began laughing, his laugh caused the phone to vibrate. I grabbed my globe from off of my desk and started scanning it. Then I found it and let out a scream that made Embry nearly phase right on the spot. "I'm sorry Honey."

"Jesus, Sable. Give a wolf a heart attack." He stated then pulled me back to him on the bed. I picked up the phone.

"Jordon, you great big Teddy Bear. When are you getting transferred?" I asked smiling like a idiot.

"Tomorrow, I arrive at my new job Tuesday morning, bright and early. There's been some problems with the local wildlife." He stated. I looked Embry, knowing he could here everything Jordon was saying, with his wolf ears.

"Well, people have been finding a lot of dead cougars and bears, especially grizzlies in the forests above the town. All the bodies have been drained of blood. The bite marks are odd, like human laced with acid." Jordon stated and then sat on his bed, for we could hear the sound of the creaking springs.

"That sounds incredible." I stated and looked at Embry, he looked very serious.

"Well Baby, I got to go, but call this number when you get to your new job." I stated quickly.

"I sure will, Love. Talk at you later. Love you Doll." He stated and we heard him give a big kiss to the phone.

"I love you too. Sugar." I stated and kissed back, then hung up the phone.

"What is it Embry?" I asked concerned.

"I have to tell Sam. We have friends that will need to know about this." He stated and rose off the bed.

"Be careful, I love you." I stated and he took me in his arms and kissed me long and hard.

"I love you too, and I will be right back. I don't usually go to these people's house. Jacob and Seth will go and perhaps Leah. I see you in a bit." He stated as he stepped through the window and dropped to the soft grass below. I watched him as he ran to the woods then I closed the window and smiled.

Embry's POV

This was just great, the damn leeches kept causing us problems. Now we had to save their skins again. I was actually hoping that things had died down, but I should have known better. Then I started to think, if this Jordon was looking for the causes of these mysterious animal mutilations, then that would mean that the Cullens would have to leave. I knew that Renesmee would never leave Jake, but that didn't mean that the Cullens would stay. They had complete trust in Jake, and Charlie was always near by, now that he and Sue Clearwater were an item. Billy also cared for the little half-pire and I knew that we could keep her from killing animals in one place. Plus she was beginning to be able to eat different foods. She still needed blood, but she also liked regular human food and she ate like Jake. Plus he could take her away from here in a moments notice.

Embry ran until he got to Sam's and then phased back to human and slipped back on his cutoffs and burst through the door. They were all eating in the kitchen when he stormed in. Sam in the other pack members knew something was up and hurridly finished their meal, then followed him outside. They moved into the woods and phased, then they listened to the memories of the day, Embry quickly switched his memories from Sable to the phone call. Seth smiled his thanks, still blushing. Then they heard the rumbling loud voice of Jordon Wright and before Sam could finish his orders Jacob and Seth were already running for the border to warn the Cullens'. Embry looked at Sam and Sam seemed to nod his head. "Go back to your imprint, keep her close, keep her safe." He stated, "She is very important to not only you, but to all of us." Then he would say no more and Embry turned and headed back to his house and his soul mate.


	14. Chapter 14

Embry's POV

I ran back to the house and phased back to human as I came to my garage, slid on my shorts and walked into the house through the back door. My mother and Sable were sitting in the kitchen sharing a cup of hot cocoa, I noticed that they were mopping up a large spill from the table.

"Must you always burst through the door as though the house is on fire!" My mom asked in a rather irritated tone of voice.

"I'm sorry." I stated then pulled out a chair and sat next to them.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Sable asked me and I smiled at her.

"Yeah Baby, things will be fine." I smiled and thought about the Cullens, _One way or another, things will be fine. Whether the Cullens have to leave or stay, the only thing that matters is Sable._

"Are you hungry, Son?" My mom asked, then looked at me and began to laugh. "I forgot, you're always hungry." We all laughed, then she started to rise.

"No, Linda you sit. You worked all day. I didn't do anything." Sable put her hand on my mom's shoulder and pushed her gently back down. I knew she wasn't telling the truth about not doing anything. The house looked immaculate, the windows had been washed inside and out, the floors were shiny and the counters were brilliantly white. My mom just never has any time to clean, with work at the High School and me. Sable seemed thrilled to be able to take care of the domestic duties and wanted my mom to know she didn't mind.

"Oh, okay Honey. Sable made dinner, it's in the oven warming. I snuck a taste, Emily is going to have some competition there." My mom stated with pride. She had always wanted a girl around. Now she couldn't be prouder of her daughter to be. I smiled because she refused to refer to Sable as a daughter-in-law. She would be her daughter, pure and simple.

I turned as I heard the oven open and she was lifting pans and kettles out. Just as though an alarm had sounded somewhere in the night, Seth, Collin and Brady walked in through the front door and seemed to be following the aroma of Sable's masterpieces.

"Hi Sable." Seth called over to my love.

"Hi Seth. You guys are just in time to eat." Sable smiled and winked at my mom.

"Hi Sable." Collin and Brady stated in unison.

"Hi boys. Take a seat, dinner just about ready." Sable took out dishes, silver and glasses and set them on the table in front of each of us. Then one for her self between Seth and I.

She brought over two pitchers of ice tea then went back for two more. Next she started bringing the food. As she put the food in serving bowls, she washed the pots and pans and let them drain in the large metal drainer. When everything was on the table, I thought it might break from the weight. Sable had made stuffed pork chops, pork dressing, mashed potatoes, gravy, mac and cheese, salad, fresh bread, and corn on the cob. The food was heaping, my mouth watered, it all looked and smelled so good.

As soon as Sable joined us at the table we dug in, Sable and my mom dished up their plates first then we took ours. By the end of the meal, there wasn't a crumb left. We were basically licking our plates trying to get the last delicious morsel. Then Collin, Seth and Brady got up and went to the kitchen, they started doing the dishes and cleaning the table. I couldn't help glaring at them, what were they up to. They looked completely ridiculous bumbling around in the kitchen wearing my mom's old aprons. Collin got stuck with the pink frilly one.

After the dishes were clean and put away and the floor swept they took off my mom's aprons and walked over to Sable. They each gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. She hugged them back. Seth lingered to long in his hug in my opinion, but what nearly caused me to jump up and knock his head off, was when he kissed her soundly on the lips, then ran out the door so quick, I thought he was going to crash over the porch banister.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Don't worry Honey, the boys just have a crush on your fiancé." My mom stated as though she was talking about the weather.

"They have a what! On Sable! No!" I started to stand my fists clenched.

"Sweetheart, stop worrying, they're just boys." Sable tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed, _Just boys who happen to be over six feet tall, having raging hormones and turn into massive wolves. Nothing to worry about, they're only fifteen year old boys. Fifteen, the age that means women are basically all they think about and usually think about them in sexual situations. No way, I didn't want them thinking about my Sable that way._

"Embry, it's perfectly normal. They thought about Emily, Kim and Rachel the same way too." My mom stated and it didn't make me feel better, cause I had had a major crush on Kim and Emily when I was their ages. It wasn't innocent by any means.

"Alright, I'll try to not let it bother me, but I'm not making any guarantees." I stated and Sable kissed me softly on the lips, I smelled Seth on her skin. It made me want to phase and rip him apart. "Embry, stop that." Sable stated as I began to tremble. "They're your friends." She was right, and it had been a simple closed mouth kiss. I chuckled, when an idea came to me. It had been the same thing that Jared had done to me and it made me change my mind quickly about my crushes. I just hoped it would work on Seth and not make him want Sable even more.

_I had to go and meet with the guys at Midnight, to see what had happened with the Cullens. I had five hours to get my plan into action. Five hours to enjoy putting my plan into action._

Sable and I gave mom a kiss and I took Sable's hand and led her to the stairs. I kissed her sweetly then had her walk up the stairs and lead me, so that I could watch every move she made. When we were securely in her bedroom, I began to kiss her neck, her collar bone, her cleavage. Then I reached down and ran my hands up under her shirt and pulled it off over her head, throwing it on a chair. I looked at her beautiful breasts beneath the sheer under wire bra. Her nipples stood out dark through the fabric, leaving very little to the imagination. I reached the front closure and unsnapped it, letting her breasts free of their confines. I traced the lines of her breasts with my fingers and cupped each one with my hands. Kneading them gently, her nipples pressed against my rough palms, causing my erection to become more pronounced.

I stepped back, never taking my eyes off from Sable's beauty, then pulled my own shirt off and let it drop. My hands reached for her waist and pulled her to me, I unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down on her capris then pushed them down to the floor in one fluid motion. She stepped out of them and looked at my face. I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman before me. I took her in my arms and lifted her then laid her on her bed. I ran my hands down her sides to her bikini underwear and looped my fingers under the fabric pulling them down ever so slowly, she moaned as my fingers touched her skin feather light. I watched her again lying waiting for me. I undressed the rest of the way and crawled slowly up over her body. Ever so gently touching my lips to her heated flesh. When I was completely above her I slowly eased myself down and let myself fill her. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as I began to move inside of her. She rose to meet me with every thrust and was soon matching my every move. We shared in our orgasms, loving each other completely. She fell to sleep soon after and I covered her gently with the comforter then slipped on my cutoffs and went to meet the pack.

I arrived early, but Seth, Collin and Brady were already there. They smiled as I walked up, Seth's smile changed quickly as he took in the scent of Sable that still remained on my body. I remembered how Jared had made sure Jacob and I knew that Kim was his, in the same exact manner. When the others arrived we phased, and I let my mind go into overdrive, Sam literally had to put a block up as did Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil and Jacob. Seth, Collin and Brady didn't know how to block images yet. So as my mind flowed Collin and Brady became extremely embarrassed, but not Seth. I thought for sure this method would work on him too, but as my mind flowed, Seth's eyes began to glaze over and I knew I had a real problem on my hands. Seth looked as though he were going into a trance, then I gasped, _ had he imprinted on my Sable through my memory, could that even happen?_

Sam and the others finally had had enough and told me to stop. Seth was totally out of it by now and I was to blame. We all phased back, Seth stood looking off into space with a strange look on his face. Leah slugged me hard in the arm and had her brother put on his sweats. She then led him back to their house. She looked back every so often and glared in my direction.

"I didn't expect that." I told the guys.

"Will just because it worked on you and Jake, doesn't mean it would work on Seth. He is a very complicated kid. He's been through a lot and you just seemed to have forgotten that little thing." Jared stated sternly.

"If you have caused him any mental anxiety, Emily and Leah will kick your ass, and I won't do a think to stop it." Sam stated. "Now as for the problem at hand, what was the Cullen's answer?" Sam went into Alpha mode.

"They're leaving, all except for Renesmee. She will move here, Sue has already been contacted and has made up Leah's extra bed. Since Leah thinks of her as a little sister already any way. Carlisle and Esme have already left, Alice and Jasper are leaving tomorrow. Rosalie and Emmett the day after and then after they get Renesmee settled in Bella and Edward will follow. They were going to let her stay with Charlie, but figured it would be safer for her on the Rez." Jacob stated.

"Good idea, the State Fish and Game have no say on the Rez. Yet she must not be allowed to hunt to often in one place." Sam informed the others.

"We won't let her, besides she is eating more normal foods now, she only needs blood like once a week." Jacob answered.

After the meeting was over I returned to my Sable in her bed and held her to me through the night. The following morning we made love again, then took turns in the shower.

I worried constantly about Seth and if he had imprinted on my love.


End file.
